In the cold
by Elsa-Rose
Summary: Booth and Brennen try to listen in on a conversation without being noticed


They had been working a case that had brought them into the night club scene, the victim had frequented a certain night spot and hung around with a gang that ran the joint.

They had entered and bought themselves drinks, not making themselves known. He thought it was best to watch first, before trying to ask questions.

They had both dressed casually, and made their way over to a table. The music was really loud so no one could hear their voices as they spoke about who they were watching.

Booth positioned himself to face the people in the VIP area. He immediately recognized a few of the faces from the files that had been pulled about the case.

Bones stood facing him, she looked stunning as usual but extra sultry due to her smoky eye make up. She had stayed close to him as they had made their way from the bar to the table in the packed club. He could smell her perfume and it was driving him crazy. When she slipped her hand into his his mind started to wander until they had reached the table and she dropped it. He had forced himself to concentrate on the job at hand.

They made small talk over the thumping of the music and sipped at their drinks. Booth noted the exits around the building and who was on the doors. It was hard to be vigilant in the packed smokey room. Bones was telling him about a skeleton she was trying to get permission to examine, he half listened which probably made them more believable as a couple in a club.

He stiffened as their main target got up. Bones noticed his subtle movement and readied herself to move. The man they were watching was making for the side door as far as Booth could see. Once he had gone down the steps from the VIP area he could no longer be seen in the crowd of people.

Booth grabbed Brennen's hand and made for the side door, which he noted before went out into a alley way down the side of the club that led to a parking lot.

When they made it to the door Booth knew they would be far enough behind to not raise any suspicion but he kept himself ready. The cold air outside hit him and it took him a moment to re-orient himself. He pulled Bones down the alley her heels clipping along behind him.

They passed a few couples making out against the wall. He knew she would ask why 'Booth why . . . . '

He cut her off 'Not now Bones' as they neared the end of the alley.

He peaked around the corner to see the man speaking to someone in the yellow light of the parking lot. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about something. He started to look around for somewhere they could hide to get a better listen and view.

'Booth?' He looked at her 'I have an idea'

She took two purposeful steps toward him and took his face in her hands. 'Wha?' He questioned before she kissed him fully on the lips.

He was still too dazed to react when she pushed him out into the parking lot, then slammed him up against the brick wall. She continued to kiss him and rested her body up against his. He realized what she was doing and kissed her back. He could hear the conversation going on over her head but her smell and taste were over powering him.

She moved her hands onto his chest and sighed. It was too much for him. He held her tighter and spun her so she was pressed into the wall. He felt her smile as he moved his hands to her hips and pressed her harder into the wall.

He could no longer hear the conversation going on behind him, he no longer cared. He had wondered what this would be like for so long. It was living up to expectations. He just wished they were somewhere else.

He stopped kissing her and moved to her neck, he felt her breath suck in when he nibbled under her ear. She pulled her body higher against his and he released the pressure of his body long enough for her to wrap her legs around him.

That was all he could take, he pressed himself against her. Moving his hands to her ribcage then round under her ass to hold her up. He was lost. He stopped thinking.

All he could feel was her and his own breath and heat thumping in his chest.

He stumbled backwards when she pushed him away. He felt the cold air where she had been and immediately missed the closeness.

He gawped at her as she straightened her jacket and hair. 'Do you think you can get a warrant for that Booth?' She asked looking at him questionably.

'Ummm....' He was stumped, he hadn't heard a word. 'I dunno Bones, Come on lets get out of here' He held out his arm to guide her to his car.

'You didn't listen' She stopped and looked at him.

'What? Of course I did!' He noticed his voice was higher than usual.

'Did not!' She snapped back.

'Did too!' He was desperately trying to think of a way out of this one. He motioned her to the car again 'Hungry Bones?'

She started to walk to his car to his relief. 'You can admit it if you didn't listen Booth, Its a natural physiological response to . . . '

He cut her off 'Drop it Bones' He really didn't want to have this talk.

'We are adults Booth, We can admit we enjoyed it' She mentioned casually as she walked towards the car.

'Wait' It was him who stopped walking this time 'You enjoyed it?'

She stopped walking and looked at him. 'Yes, We are human Booth and certain stimuli cause reactions to our bodies' Her eyes flicked down to his crotch ' We are both attractive adults, its completely natural'

'So we are OK?' He questioned.

'Of course Booth. Nothing happened. We have kissed before. I know you wouldn't have let it go further because of your beliefs, so I feel comfortable' She carried on walking.

'Would you have let it go further?' He asked, and didn't look up.

'I suppose we will never know' She smiled cheekily and got in the car leaving him standing in the cold.


End file.
